Otaku
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Sonamy fluff. When Sonic decides to spend the game with his games, Amy wants to tag along. What will happen?


A/N: I don't own them, you know that.

One blue hedgehog grinned as he approached the local gaming shop. He could have simply ran at blinding speeds there but he decided it was better enough to walk. The shop wasn't that far from his apartment anyway and just wanted to savoir the moment of getting there before spending the day, playing his soon-to-be bought games, watching his soon-to-be bought anime, and reading his soon-to-bought manga. Just think about them made his tail twitch.

Yeah, he's an otaku (anime fanatic), so what? Hey, he might be a superhero with many fans, but at the end of the day, he was still another fifteen year old. And like every other fifteen year old, he was a fan of many games.

The bell atop the door jingled, signaling that someone had entered. Our blue hero's smile widened as he walked inside. There were shelves and book cases with different games and puzzles, various equipment from different role-playing games, strategy guides for video and computer games, boxes of different types of trading cards and several collections of anime movies. Grabbing all that he could carry in his small but firm arms, he made his way to register to make his purchase.

"Top of the morning, m'boy," the owner greeted him as if he knew him personally. "So, did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yep, I got everything," the hedgehog answered as he placed the games, manga, and movies of his choosing on the counter. Taking out his wallet, he continued, "I've been waiting for a long time to get these, and that say's a lot!"

"Well, it defiantly paid off, didn't it?" the owner smiled as he gave him the change. "Well, enjoy yourself!"

"Thanks man!"

Walking out the door, he hefted the bag over his shoulder and began his walk back. Though he decided to take a short trip to the pet shop to get some treats for his dog, and make it back for he woke up. However, it appears that our hero forgot Murphy's third law: if your name is Sonic the Hedgehog and you are walking out in the open, the chances of a certain fangirl colliding with you are that much higher.

"SONIC!"

Sonic suddenly froze in his tracks as he watched the pink blur of excitement rush toward him with a trail of hearts appearing behind her. "Amy?" he whispered with a blush creeping on his face.

"Sonic, there you are!" She tackled him gently, hugging him with one of her bone crushing hugs.

"OOF!" Sonic grunted as he felt the furry ball of energy tackle hug him. His collectibles fell him his grasp and landed on the concrete floor from the impact.

"I always find you my darling Sonic! You can't hide from me forever!" Amy chirped as she hugged her blue hero. In the amidst of her cuddling, she opened her eyes and spotted something behind him. "Hey, what's that?"

"Let go! Let go!" Sonic grimaced as he tried to break loose from her iron grip. Blinking, Amy looked back up to see that her hero was shifting into another shade of blue.

"I'm so sorry Sonic!" she exclaimed, propping him back to his feet. "I just lose control whenever I see you!"

"(GASP) That's alright Amy," Sonic said as he was catching his breath.

"So, what's that you got there?" Amy asked, pointing to the newest additions to his collection.

"These are my new anime and gaming gear that I'm gonna spend the day with today," Sonic explained as he picked up his stash and filled them back in his bag. "I waited weeks to get these."

"Really?" Amy blinked. To be honest, she was never all that interested in video games, but seeing her crush with them increased her wonder. Seeing a golden opportunity, she smiled. "Say Sonic, you think I can join you?"

Sonic shrugged. "Don't see why not. Knuckles is stuck on that island of his, and Tails and Cosmo are working on another one of their projects. I could use some company. But I gotta get something for Chip before I head back."

Amy smiled the biggest smile possible. "Sure. Lead the way."

The two hedgehogs walked to the nearby pet store where Sonic quickly bought a bag bacon strips. The pair soon went on their way to his apartment.

Sonic fumbled with his keys before he managed the door opened. They both stepped inside and the older hedgehog gave a bacon strip to his awakening inu pup. Giving his puppy a nice scratch on the ears, he led Amy to his room. They sat on beanbag chairs, switched his Playstation 3 on and proceed to have some versus matches on Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. The first match they had was on Planet Namek, with Sonic as Future Trunks and Amy as Majin Buu, because she thought he looked cute. As mentioned before, Amy was hardly interested in video games, and was only using this day to get closer to Sonic, so even though Sonic taught her the controls, he still managed to beat her pretty easily.

"Hey! No fair!" Amy cried as her character got KOed.

"Hey, that's how you play," Sonic snickered. "You wanna keep going?"

"I happen to be a quick study," Amy smirked. "I'll beat you yet, Sonikuu."

"We'll see bout that," he grinned.

Amy nodded at that. Just after they played five more matches, Sonic was beginning to see that Amy was getting good. Really good. Even better than that of a beginner. It was as if watching the game and seeing how it was played while she was playing it helped her improve her game. She was even being him at his own game and evening out the score. Before they knew it, it was now soon got to 7-7.

"This is it Ames," Sonic smiled. "You sure you have the guts to surpass a master?"

"Hehe," Amy smirked, "Don't underestimate me." She was clearly enjoying herself.

"Okay," Sonic said as he they got back to the select screen. For the tie-breaker, they decided to do something a bit extreme. For Sonic, he chose, Super Perfect Cell. For Amy, she got Full Power Frieza. The arena was the ring from the Cell Games Saga.

No sooner than the match started, their avatars began beating the snot out of each other. Attacks from "You Will Die By My Hand!"s to "Fear Me!"s rained all around, leveling up everything.

The pair hammered and punched on the buttons as they tried to best one another. Amy had her tongue stuck out, and Sonic has his teeth clinched in the same kind of grin he would have whenever he's in a fun challenge. This friendly game was now turned into a grudge match.

"Haha! Now I got you!" Amy cheered as she had Full Power Frieza slam Super Perfect Cell into a mountain. Charging up for only a short moment, she prepared the Supernova attack. "Say goodbye to the rest of your hit points!"

"Don't be so sure about that!" Sonic grinned as he had Super Perfect Cell warp behind Full Power Frieza just at the last moment. "Get ready to face the pure epic awesomeness that is the Solar Kamehameha!"

"Wha!" Amy gawked as she watched the screen play it like a movie. And just like that the words KO appeared on the screen.

"Woohoo! I'm still the champ!" Sonic cheered from his seat. "You got pretty close Amy, but it's clear who the master around here is!"

"Humph!" Amy snorted with her arms folded, "You got lucky! I really was gonna whomp you!"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Is that right?" Amy arched an eyebrow and grinned like a cat. Sonic gulped, no doubt regretting saying that. Without warning, she lunged at him and began tickling for all its worth. Sonic howled and laughed from the torture, begging her to stop. She pinned him down really good, making all attempts to escape useless.

"Hahaha- Amy, come on!- Hehehehehe- Knocked it off!..."

"Okay…" Amy sighed as she stopped her torture session. She continued straddling his waist as he watched him catch his breath. Just as he whipped his brow, she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips onto his. Sonic's widened from the sudden move, but then relaxed and warped his arms around her, listening to her purr of affection and happiness.

Maybe she should play video games more often.


End file.
